Arc Les Roses 2 : Les Roses Noires
by Calamithy
Summary: [fic terminée]2ème partie sur 2, suite des Roses Blanches mais Pov de Heero.


Attention on va se la rejouer « auteur de fanfic » ^_______________^

**Série** : Gundam Wing

**Disclaimers** : Gundam Wing ne m'appartient pas sinon je le saurais (et mon compte en banque aussi ^^)

**Genre** : POV de Heero, variation sur un même événement : la mort de Duo. Si vous n'avez pas lu les Roses Blanches en premier vous risquez d'être un peu perdus.

**Warning** : non c'est pas ma voiture !!!!!! vla l'état de la blague ^^ . Heero se montre très passionnel et ses mots sont parfois très crus même s'il n'est pas vulgaire.  Scènes graphiques implicites.

**Rating **: R

**Couple** :  Heero et Duo

**Spoilers** : idem « Les Roses Blanches » : si vous ne saviez pas qu'ils avaient gagné contre la Marie bah maintenant vous le savez ^^ A part ça aucun.

**Dédicace** : comme d'hab ^^

**Notes** : en fin de fic, quelques précisions sur « Les Roses », si vous aviez des questions ^^

.

.

**.**

**.**

**Les Roses Noires**

.

.

**Pov de Heero**

.

.

Je lui ai apporté des fleurs

Des roses

Des roses blanches…

Un bouquet de roses blanches

Des roses fraîches… belles

Et froides

Tellement lui quelque part

Tellement contraires à lui

Des roses parées de larmes

Sans sel

.

.

Même le ciel le pleure

l'a pleur

Le pleure encore 

Non…

Les roses blanches ne sont pas des nuages de pluie

Ce sont de simples fleurs

Et l'eau qui pare les pétales

Est seulement la rosée

Le soleil derrière la vitre de cette chambre de verre

glisse sur les roses

pour effleurer ton visage

blanc et pur

dans la mort

ta servante

La mort…

Tu n'es pas mort Duo

Tu ne l'es pas.

.

.

Tu es le Dieu de La Mort

Si fort

Si faible

Si 

Humain

Tu n'es certainement pas une rose

Alors pourquoi t'en offrir aujourd'hui ?

Moi qui jusqu'à présent ne t'avais offert…

Que moi, corps et âme

Je ne soupçonnais même pas

De la posséder

Tu t'es nourri de ma peau

De mon sang

De mes os

De mon sexe

De ma bouche

Tu étais un ogre

Et moi la victime consentante

Tu pensais m'avoir « donné ton corps » ?

Je te l'ai pris

Je me suis trouvé comme la grenouille

J'ai eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre

L'envie et le besoin à des niveaux similaires

.

Réduit à l'état de Bête

J'étais une grenouille

Je suis devenu loup

Tu t'es sacrifié sur l'autel du plaisir

Et du sang

Nous nous menions une guerre permanente

Entre les draps

Contre le mur

En pleine mission

N'importe o

N'importe quand

N'importe quoi

Pourvu que ce soit

Toi

Et

Moi

Des roses blanches hein ?

Je suis persuadé que tu rirais de moi

Si tu le pouvais.

..

Tu as toujours cru que tu m'avais à ta botte

Domin

Dompt

Tu étais en dessous de tout 

sauf de moi

Tu as toujours cru avoir le dessus

toujours pris ce qu'il y avait à prendre

mon corps

mon cœur… je ne pense pas que ça te serait

venu à l'esprit

.

Il n'était qu'instinct

lui, avait un cœur…

pour les autres

C'était un accord tacite

c'est moi qui l'ai rompu en donnant autre chose

que mon corps

dans le march

Je l'ai su très vite

lui, jamais

.

.

Des roses blanches… Duo

Parce qu'elles me rappellent ta peau

Parce que tu es mort et que je dois l'admettre

Parce que je t'ai offert une âme

Elle était en moi et tu ne l'as ni vue

Ni sentie

Et là je t'offre des fleurs que tu ne peux

Ni sentir

Ni voir

Ni avoir

Je t'offre ces roses parce qu'elles sont le symbole de ce que nous sommes

L'un pour l'autre

Des vierges à l'amour

Des actes manqués

J'ai sacrifié ces fleurs pour toi

Sur l'autel de ton corps

Que tu chérissais tant

Je te connais mieux que toi-même

Tu sais…

.

.

Juste après l'opération météore

Peu de temps avant l'affaire Mariemeia

Lors d'une importante mission je suis rentré bless

En sueur

En sang

J'étais… excité 

Intérieurement

J'avais envie de noyer mon corps

Dans la violence

Encore

Et j'avais accompli ma tâche

Trop rapidement

Pas assez pour

Jouir

Ça devait se voir…

Parce qu'il

Ne

T'en

A

Pas

Fallu

Plus

.

Tu as su aiguiser mon appétit

Attiser la Bête qui était en moi

Doucement

Transformé ma soif de sang

En soif de sexe

Pour du sexe

Pour partager un corps

Un corps à corps

Hmm j'en frissonne

encore

Tu m'as désir

Tellement fort

Que tu semblais avoir mal

Tu étais tellement dur

Ma vision s'était obscurcie ce jour-là 

Et soudain…

Je ne voyais que toi

Je ne respirais que toi

Ton odeur 

Je te voulais dans ma bouche

Sur ma langue

Je ne voulais plus un corps

Mais _ton_ corps

.

.

J'ai plongé mes yeux 

Dans tes yeux cobalts

Ils sont si changeants

Si froids

Si chauds

Si sombres

Tes yeux sont un puits sans fonds

Mais je voulais plonger dans ton corps

Oter ce sourire vainqueur de tes lèvres

Te faire mal

Me faire du bien

Te marquer

Tu avais trop l'habitude de jouer

De séduire

Je voulais te prendre

Au jeu

Mais en même temps

Je me suis pris 

dans ton regard

Désir 

Assouvissement

Asservissement

Soulagement

Passion

Possession

Violence

Et

Innocence

J'étais perdu

Et toi aussi

Seulement tu ne le savais pas

.

Je te revois ce jour-l

Tu ne me quittais pas des yeux tandis que tu te frottais à moi

Ton sexe contre le mien

Je ne bandais pas

Je ne le voulais pas

Je voulais que tu me veuilles

Je voulais te défier

Je voulais que tu me libères

De mon corps

De mon esprit

De mon entraînement

De mes souvenirs

De mes souffrances

Je voulais que le Dieu de la Mort

M'emmène

Elle était bien loin l'envie de violence

pure

Je n'ai rien dit 

Je t'ai laissé lâcher

la Bête en moi

.

.

Il était ma proie

Il a cru que j'étais la sienne

Il m'a dit

« prends-moi, 

baise-moi

brise-moi

je suis ta chose

je suis ta pute »

Il m'a dit toutes ces choses

Pour que je baisse ma garde

Et il a réussi

Il m'a excit

Il m'a bien fait comprendre

Que je pouvais faire de son corps ce que je voulais

Jamais il ne m'appartiendrait

Jamais…

O Dieu des morts

Comme tu as pu te tromper

Comme nous nous sommes leurrés…

.

.

J'ai pensé qu'il me suffirait d'une fois

Qu'une fois ce désir assouvi je pouvais

L'effacer de ma mémoire

Faux

Le corps se rappelle du plaisir

L'esprit se rappelle du désir

Mon âme se rappelle de la chaleur

La présence

La douceur d'un corps

Le murmure du sommeil

Le chatouillement d'un souffle 

Sur une nuque endormie

Mon esprit s'est rappelé d'une sensation que j'avais occultée 

depuis si longtemps

Tellement longtemps… :

la solitude

Et mon esprit cartésien

mathématique

logique

avait trouvé la solution à ce problème :

Duo.

L'entraînement ne m'avait servi à rien

si ce n'était me trahir

et à me rendre

dépendant.

C'était inacceptable.

.

.

Entre nous, jamais de mots,

tout du moins la nuit.

Le jour il jouait son rôle

à monologuer à tout va,

Je ne lui répondais pas.

La nuit, je n'étais que râles…

Lui aussi.

J'ai appris à parler son langage.

Il a appris à parler le mien.

La nuit.

En silence.

Mais nous ne nous exprimions pas de la même manière.

En même temps.

J'ai compris que Duo n'attachait aucune importance aux mots

Même s'il semblait les employer

A tort et à travers

J'ai appris à le connaître dans ses murmures

Dans ses soupirs

Dans les hurlements de son corps

Sachant que je n'en obtiendrais que cela

Ce qui était déjà beaucoup

Et si peu à la fois

J'en voulais plus

Je lui ai tout donné et pris ce qu'il y avait à prendre

Pris ce dont j'étais sûr

Qu'il n'avait jamais donné à personne

Jamais

Entre nous c'était bien trop fort

Sa manière de me caresser

De se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas hurler quand je lui donnais du plaisir

La manière dont il se contractait autour de mon sexe quand il atteignait sa jouissance

Et qu'il voulait m'emmener avec lui

Tout en lui me parlait

Non, me _parle_

Je ne prenais pas mes rêves pour des réalités

Je ne savais pas rêver

A présent je crois savoir…

Si je devais rêver, ce serait….

De jardins et de rosiers en fleurs.

.

.

Que de souvenirs

Que d'années de guerre

De sexe

De tensions évacuées par le corps

Jusqu'

Jusqu'à ce que la Paix soit l

Nous n'avions plus de raisons existentielles pour nous voir

Je suis devenu garde du corps de Réléna

Je suis parti sans un mot

Jusqu'à présent je n'avais pas respecté le contrat

Alors il était temps que je termine

Cet échange de bons procédés

.

.

Comme il le fallait

Comme un homme

.

.

J'avais jusqu'alors agi comme un terroriste

Comme un soldat

J'apprenais qu'il était très difficile pour un adolescent

De se comporter en homme de parole

En homme tout court

Je me suis libéré de ma dépendance

Je me suis jeté à corps perdu dans le travail

Sans jamais cesser de penser à la guerre

A nos guerres

A lui

Jusqu'à ce jour…

.

.

Maudis sois-tu Duo Maxwell.

Faut-il que tu sois mort pour je t'offre des fleurs

Que tu ne peux même pas voir alors qu'elles sont sous ton nez

Comme moi j'étais sous ton nez

Sous toi

Contre toi toutes ces années

Trois années ont passé Duo…

.

C'est par le plus grand des hasards que j'ai appris qu'un Preventer

était tomb

Toi

J'étais sur le chemin quand on m'a annoncé que tu étais…

Alors

Avant de venir j'ai été te chercher ces fleurs

Pour te faire sentir mon âme

Te faire sentir… que tu n'es pas seul

La dépendance est si douce…

Il m'aura fallu ta mort pour

Comprendre,

Pour voir combien la peur peut être

Futile

Au regard du temps qui passe

Je pose les fleurs dans un vase

Et j'en garde une dans ma main

Et je te regarde…

Ton corps est entre ces draps blancs

Jusqu'à la base du cou

Ton visage a perdu des rondeurs de l'adolescence

Mais il possède toujours cette douceur

Les pommettes sont hautes

Ton expression est fermée

Calme mais pas sereine

Tes yeux sont clos

Ils… ils me manquent

.

.

Je m'assois près de cette enveloppe vide et silencieuse

La rose à la main

Et je caresse ce visage avec les pétales

délicatement

Tu ne bouges pas

Normal….

Si… normal... pour un mort

Je ne peux pas y croire Duo

.

Mon autre main effleure cette tresse

Avec laquelle j'ai si souvent jou

Avec laquelle j'ai attaché tes poignets

Alors que je te prenais

Avec laquelle je t'ai chatouill

Fait sourire

Fait rire…

Tu étais… mort à l'intérieur et avec moi

Ou sur un champ de bataille

Tu étais vivant…

Tu étais vivant mais mort

Voilà pourquoi je ne peux te voir mort

Je ne peux te croire mort

Mon Dieu… de la mort

Trahi par ce par quoi tu t'exprimais

Non, Tu _t'exprimes_

Tu n'es pas mort

Tu n'es PAS MORT

Et je te le dis

Et je te le chuchote

Tu ne respires pas

Tu ne bouges pas

Je te déteste

Et je te le murmure

Et je prends tes lèvres…

Tièdes

Comme la rosée

.

.

Tous te pleurent sauf moi

Si je pleure ça veut dire que j'y crois

Je n'y crois pas

Ca fait… mal d'être vivant

Mais si tu es _vraiment_ mort…

Je le suis aussi

Donc…

Je ne souffrirais pas longtemps

J'espère qu'où tu es… tu es heureux…

Et vivant

.

.

Il ne bouge toujours pas

Je ne suis pas un prince

Je suis un homme

Qui veut ressusciter un Dieu

Mon Dieu….

Il est mort.

Il est VRAIMENT mort

Mort…

Mes yeux me piquent

Je les ferme.

Mais les larmes refusent de couler

J'espère que dans tout ce gâchis

Où qu'il soit

Il aura compris

Ce que je n'ai jamais su lui d…

.

.

J'ouvre les yeux et je le regarde encore

Il est toujours le même

Les mêmes yeux fermés, si fermés

La même bouche tremblante…

Tr…

K'so !

Kami sama…

On dirait que…

Ce n'est pas possible

Ce n'est pas _possible_

Et pourtant…

Sa poitrine se soulève

Il ouvre les yeux.

Pour la première fois de ma vie…

Je rêve.

.

.

.

**Fin du Pov**

**Fin de la Fic.**

.

.

.

Variation sur le même thème -) Ce sont donc les pensées de notre cher Hee-Chan. Et non ils ne pensent pas la même chose au même moment, ils ont une vision différente du même événement, ce n'est pas pareil ^^. Ils en viennent parfois à la même conclusion, parfois non, même s'il leur arrive d'utiliser les mêmes mots. Et les scènes se répondent d'une fic à l'autre héhé ^^.

.

.

Petites précisions au cas où ^^ : 

.

- Heero se remémore les bons et mauvais moments qu'ils ont passés ensemble… comme je pense qu'il est possible de faire quand on croit avoir perdu la personne que l'on aime (parce que tout le monde ne pense pas à ça le cas échéant ^^). D'où le flash-back.

- J'ai fait exprès de ne pas remettre la scène de l'infirmière, ni la phrase de fin « une rose vient d'éclore » (pendant tout le pov Heero vous a saoulé avec ses pensées, c pas pour lui faire répéter ce que vous avez déjà lu ^^) pour moi ça aurait fait répétitif. Si vous avez lu les « Rose Blanches » vous savez qu'il est vivant le pov'dudule ^^. 

- « Une rose vient d'éclore » dans les Roses Blanches symbolise la renaissance de Duo Maxwell… et la chance pour nos deux zozios de vivre leur amour. De vivre tout court.Je trouvais ça plus mignon de faire Heero avouer son amour ainsi au lieu de faire une déclaration interminable. Après tout il vient de ressusciter le dudule et il a sommeil… mdrr. Blague à part, c'est simplement que dans cet acte il y a tellement d'espoir.. Heero ne lui dit pas tout, il l'exprime dans son regard. Il se laisse le temps de dire les mots parce que maintenant que Duo est revenu, ils peuvent attendre. Il est persuadé – et à raison sur le coup – qu'il est revenu, lui est revenu pour de bon. Alors pourquoi lui prendre le crâne au réveil (et pourquoi prendre le mien ?? mdrrrr)

- Si vous vous demandez pourquoi les lèvres de Duo sont tièdes, c'est parce qu'au moment où Heero a embrassé Duo, notre Shinigami était déjà de retour…

.

.

Voili ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

.

.

.

Joyeuses fêtes ^^

.

.

.

Mithy ^^


End file.
